Helen Gibson
Cleveland, Ohio, Estados Unidos de América |fecha de defunción = 10 de octubre de 1977 ( ) |lugar de defunción = Roseburg, Oregón, Estados Unidos de América |otros nombres = |cónyuge = Hoot Gibson (1913–1920) Clifton Johnson (1935–1977) |hijos = |sitio web = |premios óscar = |premios globo de oro = |premios bafta = |premios emmy = |premios tony = |premios grammy = |premios cannes = |premios goya = |premios cesar = |premios ariel = |premios condor = |otros premios = |imdb = 316993 }} Helen Gibson (27 de agosto de 1892 – 10 de octubre de 1977) fue una actriz y productora cinematográfica, artista de vodevil y de radio, así como jinete de rodeo de nacionalidad estadounidense. Es considerada como la primera mujer especialista con carácter profesional.Truitt, 1984. Jinete de rodeo Su verdadero nombre era Rose August Wenger, y nació en Cleveland (Ohio). Era una de las cinco hijas de un matrimonio de origen suizo y alemán, Fred y Annie Wegner.1900 United States Census for Cleveland, Ohio Su padre había querido un hijo, por lo que la estimuló a llevar conducta masculina. Helen vio su primer espectáculo del Salvaje Oeste en Cleveland en el verano de 1909 y respondió a un anuncio del Rancho Miller Brothers 101 en la revista Billboard buscando chicas para cabalgar en su espectáculo. Le enseñaron a montar, y ella actuó en su primer espectáculo del rancho Miller Brothers 101 en San Luis (Misuri) en abril de 1910. Hollywood Especialista cowboy Cuando el espectáculo Miller-Arlington cerró súbitamente en 1911, muchos de los intérpretes se quedaron tirados en Venice (Los Ángeles).Roach, Joyce Gibson, 1990. Thomas Harper Ince, productor de la New York Motion Picture Company, contrató a todo el elenco por 2.500 dólares semanales. El personal se desplazó a Topanga Canyon, donde se llevaban a cabo los rodajes. En 1912 ella ganó 15 dólares semanales por su primer papel con títulos de crédito, el de la hermana de Ruth Roland en Ranch Girls on a Rampage.Gibson, Helen. unpublished letter December 24, 1966 Al igual que muchos otros extras cowboys, Helen siguió actuando en los rodeos cuando no rodaba. En el Segundo Rodeo de Los Ángeles en 1913 tomó parte de la carrera de Standing Woman, siendo tan buena la impresión que causó que le ofrecieron financiarle una gira de rodeos. En su rancho en Pendleton, Oregón, Helen trabajaba con los caballos a diario, aprendiendo nuevos trucos para montar. Fue en Pendleton, en junio de 1913, donde conoció a Hoot Gibson. Empezaron a trabajar juntos, y en un rodeo en Salt Lake City consiguieron todos los premios. Hoot Gibson Ese verano la pareja actuó en rodeos en Winnipeg, Canadá, y en Boise, Idaho, y volvieron a Pendleton pocos días antes del inicio del Pendleton Round-Up. Con motivo de la escasez de habitaciones de hotel, decidieron casarse con el fin de tener preferencia para hospedarse. Ganaron bastante dinero como para volver a Los Ángeles, donde Hoot trabajó como cowboy extra y doble de Tom Mix para Selig Polyscope Company. Helen también trabajó para Selig, así como para la Kalem Company en Glendale (California). Trabajo como especialista y Hazards of Helen thumb|Helen Gibson en 1916 En abril de 1915, trabajando para Kalem Company doblando a Helen Holmes en el serial de aventuras The Hazards of Helen, Gibson realizó su acrobacia más peligrosa: un salto desde el tejado de una estación hasta el techo de un tren en movimiento en el episodio A Girl’s Grit. Considerado como el serial más largo de la historia, los 119 episodios de The Hazards of Helen eran historias autónomas. La serie se había iniciado con Helen Holmes como protagonista de los primeros 49 episodios, pero Gibson tuvo la oportunidad de reemplazar a Holmes en dos filmes con motivo de una enfermedad, A Test of Courage y A Mile a Minute, con un sueldo de 35 dólares semanales. La oficina de Kalem en Nueva York quedó tan impresionada por su trabajo, que ordenaron continuar con ella cuando Helen Holmes y su marido, el director de Hazards of Helen, J. P. McGowan, abandonaron la empresa para fundar su propia compañía. Con el nombre artístico de 'Helen', cambiado por el estudio, demostró ser una buena actriz y, tras rodar varias películas más, escribió una historia para un corto, toda ella girando alrededor de una arriesgada acrobacia con caballos. Gracias a esto Kalem aumentó su salario a 50 dólares semanales. Gibson actuó en The Hazards of Helen en un total de 69 episodios, hasta que la serie finalizó en febrero de 1917, tras lo cual Kalem intentó producir otra serie protagonizada por ella, The Daughter of Daring.Acker, 1991. En esta nueva producción hizo una de sus mejores acrobacias, viajando a toda velocidad con una motocicleta tras un tren, y saltando a un vagón.Lahue. 1964. En esa época Kalem, productora de filmes de un único carrete, pasaba por problemas financieros, y cesó la producción en 1917, siendo vendida a Vitagraph.Singer, 2001. Universal Pictures ofreció a Gibson un contrato de tres años cobrando 125 dólares a la semana para hacer filmes de dos y de cinco carretes hasta 1919. Entre esos títulos figuraban dos filmes de 1919 dirigidos por John Ford, Rustlers y Gun Law. El contrato con Universal finalizó en el invierno de 1919 y, tras el mismo, firmó con Capital Film Company por 300 dólares semanales, aunque esta compañía desapareció en mayo de 1920 por problemas económicos. En 1920 el matrimonio Gibson se separó,1920 United States Census for Los Angeles, California, Sheets No. 19A and 10B y en 1922 Hoot Gibson se casó con una mujer llamada Helen Johnson, a menudo confundida con Helen Gibson. Productora En 1920 Gibson creó Helen Gibson Productions a fin de producir sus propias películas. La primera iba a ser No Man's Woman, un melodrama western. El dinero se acabó antes de finalizarse el film, y dejó arruinada a Gibson. Un año más tarde fue estrenada la película por otro estudio y con un nuevo título, Nine Points of the Law. En marzo de 1921, la Spencer Production Company contrató a Gibson para protagonizar The Wolverine. Su trabajo fue muy satisfactorio, por lo que le pagaron 450 dólares a la semana. Sin embargo, antes de empezar el rodaje de una segunda película, la actriz sufrió una peritonitis y hubo de ser hospitalizada. A causa de ello, el estudio la reemplazó.Lowe, 2005. Acrobacias ecuestres Tras recuperarse de la cirugía, la fama de Gibson como primera actriz había decaído. En septiembre de 1921 una compañía independiente la contrató para trabajar en un film de cinco carretes, pero quebró sin llegar a pagar al reparto. Gibson se vio forzada a vender sus muebles, joyería y coche. En la primavera de 1924 Gibson consiguió trabajo como acróbata ecuestre en el espectáculo del Salvaje Oeste del Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus junto a otros intérpretes cowboys como Ken Maynard, actuando en el circo durante dos años y medio. En septiembre de 1926 Gibson se sumó a un número de los indios Hopi y trabajó en el circuito de vodevil de Boston. Vuelta a Hollywood Volvió a Hollywood en 1927, y empezó a doblar a estrellas como Louise Fazenda, Irene Rich, Edna May Oliver, Marie Dressler, Marjorie Main, May Robson, Esther Dale y Ethel Barrymore. Trabajó constantemente haciendo doblaje y en pequeños papeles sin aparecer en los créditos. Como había hecho en otras épocas, Gibson intervino como invitada en rodeos de beneficencia y en eventos tales como el Annual Santa Barbara Horse Show.L.A. Times, July 22, 1931. En 1935 Gibson se casó con Clifton Johnson, un electricista del estudio. En 1940 Johnson sirvió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y, mientras tanto, ella siguió trabajando como extra.Baxter. 1974. En la producción de Universal Hollywood Story (1951) fue elegida para interpretar a una actriz de cine mudo retirada, participando junto a Francis X. Bushman, William Farnum y Betty Blythe. En el estreno, Tony Curtis, entonces desconocido, fue designado para acompañar a Gibson y Blythe al Teatro Academy Award, donde la Cámara de Comercio de Hollywood concedió a cada una de ellas una placa agradeciendo su contribución al cine y al desarrollo de Hollywood. Retiro Gibson siguió haciendo pequeños papeles como actriz de carácter y como extra hasta 1954, cuando el matrimonio se mudó al Lago Tahoe por razones de salud. Tras intentar sin éxito vender bienes inmuebles, compraron una casa en Panorama City, en Los Ángeles. Gibson sufrió un leve ictus en 1957, el cual no le impidió seguir trabajando como extra para el cine y la televisión. Su ultimo papel llegó en otoño de 1961 en la película de John Ford The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance. Tenía 69 años de edad, y se retiró en enero de 1962. La pareja se trasladó a vivir en Roseburg, Oregón, donde ella pasó sus últimos años pescando y concediendo entrevistas ocasionales. Helen Gibson falleció a causa de una enfermedad cardiaca tras un ictus en 1977, a los 85 años de edad. Filmografía Referencias Notas Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * Enlaces externos * * Archivo de imágenes de Helen Gibson * Filmografía de Helen Gibson Categoría:Nacidos en 1892 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1977 Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Doble de riesgo en:Helen Gibson fr:Helen Gibson